


Play and Pleasure

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything. Play with my body. Explore me, tease me, do whatever."<br/>Sherlock is about to find out that you do not need to do drugs to feel high or lose the ability to control your body....especially when it comes to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not suppose to be a long story but just a short idea based on Sherlock and this random guy in the short. I might make it longer one day.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

  
  
  
Sherlock stood with his back against the wall with his shirt unbuttoned all the way down. His body aching from all the sexual anticipation he was feeling all over his body and his erection throbbed just from staring at this guy. The man stood in front of Sherlock, looking at him, wanting to see how Sherlock was reacting, teasing him. Sherlock was not on any kind of drug but because of the way _he_ made him feel. Sherlock could not control his sexual desire nor impulses and just wanted this man to devour him. Sherlock suddenly felt his own riding crop against his cheek with the man was holding and then he began moving it slowly along Sherlock's cheek and face. The feeling of the leather from the riding crop made him shiver and the panting became a bit more heavier as he kept looking at the guy. After several more seconds, the Man stopped and began teasing Sherlock's chest. Sherlock let out a small “ah” he felt the riding crop moved up and down along his He could not take it any more and wanted more. Sherlock want this man to take him and do with him as he pleased.

“Stop.” Sherlock, panting. The Man let go of the riding crop and walked closer to Sherlock then stopped, still looking at him.

“What do you want me to do you then?” The Man asked. His voice was deep and you can hear a low growl at certain points when this man spoke. Even his voice was like sex to Sherlock. His cock began to throb even more as he felt this man's hot breath touches his skin. 

“Anything. Play with my body. Explore me, tease me, do whatever." I _want_ you.” Sherlock replied, basically pleaded with this man. The Man smiled and then Sherlock felt his body against him. Sherlock's eyes widened and a rush of excitement up and down his spine as he felt the Man's erection pressing against his.

“If that is what you want, then your wish is my command, Mr. Holmes.” The Man said to him. Sherlock felt like he could cum right there but was trying not to.

The Man kissed him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him as they began to make out. The Man stopped then moved back as Sherlock jumped and let Sherlock wrap his legs around his waist. He held Sherlock against and continued to make out with him. They carefully walked over to the bed and then they officially stopped kissing. He gently laid Sherlock down on the bed. Sherlock looked up at him. He wanted him now. No foreplay. Sherlock just wanted intercourse at this point. Any more teasing and foreplay will Sherlock finish way too early.

“Take me.” Sherlock said to him, panting.

“You are really eager for me, aren't you?” The Man asked.

“Just shut up and fuck me as hard as you want. I do not want you hold back."  Sherlock replied. The Man chuckled then leaned down and looked at Sherlock's face, whispering.

“Will do.”

 


End file.
